


the worst kind of dissapointment

by Corvid404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid404/pseuds/Corvid404
Summary: Its final thread of patience broke when he killed the Child. The Child that the Traveler had tried so hard to save, to keep alive, to give a happy ending. There he laid, brutalized at its brother’s hands, limp on the ground. And Dreamlaughed.All it felt was disappointment. A soul-crushing, empty feeling that left a bitter taste in its throat. It had trusted Dream with its most delicate project, and he tore it to shreds. How sickening.-DreamXD pays Dream an unwelcomed visit in prison. Written before March 4th.
Relationships: DreamXD & Dream
Kudos: 40





	the worst kind of dissapointment

**Author's Note:**

> haha as soon as i finished writing this and sent it to my beta reader tommy got revived, but this is way too good to sit in my drafts folder forever so take it anyway. 
> 
> DreamXD's described design is based off art by @kirroko1 on twitter!

DreamXD was never one for human emotions. It didn’t understand them. It understood even less about why its brother was so obsessed with them, with such petty matters. They were _gods,_ they were above things like anger and jealousy. 

It hadn’t liked watching Dream’s actions. It hadn’t liked it for a while, but that was the way things were. XD stayed in the Inbetween, watching over everything; Dream stayed on the server, keeping things under “control”. The arrangement worked fine for a while, the server running smoothly—so smoothly in fact, that XD stopped checking in. Why would it if Dream was doing a fine job? It didn’t check back in on its brother until everything was too far gone, and it couldn’t do anything to stop it; to keep its beautiful server from crashing and burning. It could only watch in horror as explosions scarred the landscape and Dream scarred the people.

Its final thread of patience broke when he killed the Child. The Child that the Traveler had tried so hard to save, to keep alive, to give a happy ending. There he laid, brutalized at its brother’s hands, limp on the ground. And Dream _laughed_.

All it felt was disappointment. A soul-crushing, empty feeling that left a bitter taste in its throat. It had trusted Dream with its most delicate project, and he tore it to shreds. How sickening.

It watched, waiting for the dust to settle, before swinging itself into the realm with a harsh wind and cloud of white smoke. DreamXD found itself standing in its brother’s obsidian cell, its head scraping the ceiling and its wings constrained by the narrow walls. Dream himself was seated on the ground, seemingly unphased by his brother’s appearance.

The two took a moment to stare at each other, into their matching but opposing masks, a smile meeting an X. If it hadn’t known any better, it would think its brother felt guilt, maybe even fear, by the way he had backed himself against the wall. Dream’s fingers wormed between the cracks of the obsidian beneath him, head tilted ever so slightly down. He didn’t have anything to say for himself, any words to defend his actions. He had known it was watching—it always was—and its emotions radiated off it in the way its wings splayed behind it and its cloak billowed and swayed. It didn’t need to speak a word for him to know what brought it there.

The minutes dragged on as the two gods stared at each other, Dream squirming under its gaze. Eventually, the other snapped, “XD, if you’re just here to disown me, get on with it then.”

It gently shook its head. **_Why would I do that?_ **

He gestured towards the room. “Oh, I don’t know, not like you haven’t been keeping tabs on me for months,” He stood up and took a step towards it, “Or do you want me to list off everything I did that got me thrown in here? Every goddamn war crime, everyone I’ve killed, all the shit I did to try and keep order on this _stupid server_ that you love so dearly, _brother.”_ His words were poison-tipped arrows that bounced off it without leaving so much as a dent.

It relaxed its wings, staring down with its head tilted in confusion. **_None of that is cause for disgracing you._ **

_“Then what is?!”_ Dream’s voice cracked as he glared up, tears pooling on his jawline. “What can I do to get you to leave me the hell alone?”

It cautiously reached a hand out from its cloak, grabbing its brother’s face to force him to look up at it. **_Nothing._ ** That was why he thought it was here? To have a sad, heart wrenching fallout, ending with XD abandoning Dream to the mess he’d made? It was a tempting idea, but not for today. That was for the future, when Dream inevitably pushed himself further into the hole he dug for himself, when he had no hope of ever being able to claw himself back out.

They stood in silence, XD stiffly holding Dream’s face as tears spilled down his face, for far longer than it was comfortable with. After a few minutes, Dream’s breathing regulated, but he didn’t move to step away. Without warning, it dug its nails into Dream’s jawline, grip only tightening as he jumped. XD hadn’t visited to make its brother feel better about the corner he backed himself into. If anything, it was here to make the corner smaller, to rip his eyes open and leave burning scars in his heart.

**_Dream, I want to ask you something,_ ** it started, removing its hand and stepping back, Dream unconsciously mirroring the movement. **_Why?_ **

Dream drew a hand up to rub at the scratch marks on his jaw. “What do you mean _why?”_

XD used a wing to gesture vaguely. **_Was it all worth it? All the hatred you spewed, all the friends you hurt?_ ** Its gaze burned into Dream’s mask, the scent of ozone filling the small space. **_Did you have your fun?_ **

Dream backed into the wall, but XD didn’t stop staring, gaze boring through him. He had gone unchecked for far too long, and had crossed the ultimate line. He needed to be put in his place. **_Was it fun, Dream, to take the Child’s life? Was it fun to watch the color fade from his face? Did you like the sound of your fist hitting his skin?_ **

“XD, c-cut it out.” The shake in Dream’s voice barely phased it.

Lightning crackled around it as it pushed forward, forcing itself into his space. **_Was the momentary high of having some semblance of control back worth it? After your own actions made you lose it? Was bringing chaos to my server worth it? Was fucking everyone over fun? Did you enjoy your little game?_ **With each sentence, its voice grew louder, echoing through the small space and resonating through Dream’s bones.

XD threw a hand forward, pitch black fingers gripping the edge of its brother’s mask. **_Did you enjoy—,_ ** it ripped the mask off, burning gaze meeting terrified eyes, **_—ruining my server?_ **

It laughed, a dark roar of thunder, while Dream stood frozen and shaking. How _pathetic._ **_Oh, my dear Dream, you could do nothing to make me disgrace you._ ** It gripped its brother’s mask between two hands, claws scratching into the surface. **_But I would sooner cast you into the Void than forgive you for acting on such a pitifully human emotion as_ ** **anger.**

It emptily tossed the mask onto the ground, X’s now scored over its eyes, and stepped back. Dream stumbled over himself to grab it, sliding it back on as XD watched quietly, waiting for a response that it wouldn’t get. The air buzzed with static electricity as it waited, unmoving, watching. Dream didn’t need to speak for it to know his answers.

**_Mother will know about this._ **

Dream nodded weakly, slumping back against the wall, accepting his fate. Once Mother knew, it was out of their hands—and Mother was not forgiving.

XD stood still, curling its wings around itself as it examined its brother from the outside in. A god who relished in recklessness and adventure had been caught and caged, treated like nothing more than a wild animal. Perhaps he deserved that treatment after acting like one for so long, after acting out in emotion and tearing everything and everyone to shreds—including himself.

Feeling its scrutinizing gaze on him, Dream dismissively waved his hand. “Haven’t you done enough?” he croaked, “Get out of my fucking cell.”

It sighed—or made the best approximation a being made of void could to a sigh—and sent itself back home with a light gust of wind that left the scent of petrichor in Dream’s cell. He wouldn’t be hearing the last of this; it was determined to make that moment haunt him for the rest of eternity, the moment he truly cemented his downwards spiral into insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! consider leaving a comment if u enjoyed! :)


End file.
